The legend of Sachi: Wind waker
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: When Sachi hears her mother's story about being in a video game she suddenly wants to live the adventure. But what will she do when she actually does get sucked in? Join Sachi and Link and their adventures on the water. (Rated T cuz you never know what'll pop into my head, and some marysueishness. But i hope not a lot like in the first story) can you guess who sachi's mother is?
1. Sachi and the summer solstice

-Sachi, age 10

I smiled as my mom read to me about when she was younger. "I know you might say that im making this up. But i was in wind waker once" My mother started after finishing telling me how her and my dad met.

"And you met Link?" I asked, clearly excited. I loved the story about her being sucked into a game. My mom continued until she got to the part where she saved Link from the creature that ate Mikar.

"Its getting late Sachi" My mother said.

"awwwwwwwww" I moaned then continued quickly "Today is the day of the summer Solstice"

My mother pondered for a moment then nodded. "Dont stay up too late then" She said going out of my room.

"Okay" I said as my mom shut the door. Laying back on my bed I thought about what she said and wanted adventure. My eyes rested on my copy of Wind waker. "Hmmm" I said getting out my version of wind waker. "I wonder.."

I clicked on my save file and started. After a couple minutes I gave up. It was just regular gaming. I sighed,"there's no way ill be able to do what my mom did" I sighed and plopped down on my bed. She made it seem easy to go into games. But she probably had a good reason to be in the game...

"Sachi!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Yeah?" I yell back wondering what made her angry this time. "Your friend is here!"

Oh.

"Coming mom!" I ran downstairs and nearly crashed into Jasmine. "whoa watch it" She said with her southern accent. "Sorry" I replied laughing. "So whatcha going ta do today? er tonight." She asked. I shrugged and she laughed. "I was going to try and do what my mom did" I said leading my friend up the staircase and into my room.

"You really think you can pull it off?" Jasmine asked. I nodded while Jasmine put on the song 'Through my own eyes' I smiled It reminded me of the old show 'Liberty Kids' "Lookin' at life through my own eyes!" Jasmine sang as I selected the first save file. My mom had one called sorin if I was correct.

I tried millions of other names and game cards before giving up and going back to the save file 'Jaschi' It was a combination of our names.

The usual dungeon I went through came up. Although it wasn't the one i was supposed to be in. "Did you continue until this one?" I asked Jasmine. "No but i have to go home soon." She said sighing. "I have to go pack up my things"

This caught my attention. "Where you traveling to?" I asked. "I'm Moving to Pennsylvania" She said making me choke on my own spit. Jasmine panicked and stood up to help me. "I'm fine" I reassured her. I stood up a little straighter and looked at her. "why are you moving so far?" I asked. "Father got a job there.. Dont worry we still have Skype and Facebook" she reassured me.

"yeah... Since your always talking to your boyfriend..." I muttered as she left the room. "I gotta go love you sis" She said "Love you too sis" I repeated.

-Sachi, age 13

I booted up my game and saw the name Jaschi. 'Jasmine...' I thought to myself. "You've got spunk kid" A voice from out of nowhere boomed. I sat up startled as i looked around the room.

"COME OUT!" I shouted. "Hehehe You've got your mother's ambition dontcha"

My eyes widened as I slumped off of the bed.

Unconscious...


	2. Enter : Sachi!

"Ugh... My head..." I groan feeling the wet sand beneath me. My eyes fluttered open but shut as my red eyes caught the sunlight. "Oww... Stupid sunlight..." I cover my eyes and look up at the sky. A swish of green goes past my vision. "Are you okay?" A kid's voice asks me. "Besides the fact I landed on my face?" I answer with another question. "So peachy"

The kid reaches out his hand and I gladly take it pulling him down with me. "Ahh" He shouts spitting out sand. I laugh and get up. "I'm Sachi. who're you?" I ask. "Link" He replied getting up and then brushes himself off.

He looks at me and his eyes widen. "You look a lot like a friend of mine..." he says. I look at him confused. "Who?" I ask. "Alana" He replies and slouches. "Shes my mother" I reply. "You look and act like her"

"Thanks...?"

"Oh its a compliment. She saved my butt" He laughs

"She saved _you_?"

"Yeah"

My mind wandered back to my mother. Who knew she saved the Hero of the Winds? I stood up and looked at the king of Red Lions. "Dont you ever get tired of doing this over and over?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Link looked at me really confused. "Saving Zelda and Hyrule over and over again" I answered. "Yes I kinda do..." he replies.

"My mother has the picture of her and you on her wall. My dad gets angry everytime he looks at it."

"Why?"

"He blames himself for not being there for my mother when she got hit with those electric tentacles." I reply then change the subject. "So where are you off to now?" I ask. Link thinks for a minute then opens his mouth to speak but then closes it. "We're almost at the last dungeon!" I hear King of Red Lions shout at me.

"The last dungeon... Oh uhm..." I say then think for a moment. They weren't really at the last boss of the game yet but they were still almost to the end of their journey. Suddenly, I feel im being leaded to the boat realizing this I let him. I get on the boat and sit on the seat behind the first one. "My mother used to tell me tales of being here. I would've never realized that it would be this beautiful"

"Yeah it is isn't it" Link replies and starts toward the next island. "Well all I know by now is that my mother really admired you" I said smiling.

"She did?"

"Yes she did" I replied, "I remember one night she told me that she wanted a kid" Link suddenly said. "Yeah. We've got a cat and a dog too" I said. He turned to me. "Do you sing at all?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed. "my mom used to sing a lot to me when I was younger. She used to sing something called 'Derpy's lullaby' I don't remember how it went but i remember a little bit of it."

' Stars and moons and air balloons. Fluffy clouds to the horizon. I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again' I sang and then opened my mouth to say something but Link interrupted my thoughts. "Great singing but we're here"

"Thank you" I said as we went in.

The thing that worries me

Is how do I get out...?


	3. Side story: 1

I stared as Link got off the boat on an island called Windfall. Although I never really played the game I had always watched my mom play while on the adventure she would tell me what was meant to be here and what was seen while she was there in person.

"Link where you going?" I called noticing he was going up some stairs. He stopped and turned, "Im going up to get some supplies" He smiled then ran up the stairs before I could protest.

"Damnit" I cursed sitting down on the dock where the king of red lions was . "He left you too huh?" He asked suddenly which sounded more like a statement than a question. Even so I nodded in reply puffing my cheeks out.

"Supplies?"

"What did he mean by 'Supplies' Like food n stuff he needs for the journey?"

"No he doesn't eat... well..." the king of red lions paused when he realized he had _never_ seen the Hylian boy eat. "Well you could go stalk him"

"Seems better than staying here all day"

"Hey!" He protested.

"Awh hush. you know its true" I smiled then ran off to find out where Link went.

~:Windfall: ~

I smiled as I tried to scope out the younger boy. '_Hehe where are you link_y?' I thought scanning the area. "Hey Lady what are you doing?" I heard a childish voice demand. I turned to see the leader of the Killer bees.

"Answer me!" He shrieked. "I'm trying to find a friend of mine" I answered. It wasn't a complete lie now was it?

"Who are you?"

"Sachi"

"Sachi? The name is Ivan. I'm the leader of the killer bees" He boasted while the other members of the killer bees continued circling around me.

"Quit acting like the freaking kids from the game circle you circle you!" I snapped making them freeze in their places.

"Circle you circle you?" Ivan asked looking around to the other members. I smiled then sighed.

"I wont tell you till you tell me all of your names" Ivan sighed then with a bunch of complicated hand signs got the group into a line.

"Jin" a boy that had his hair sticking up on both sides of his head muttered.

'_Does that defy the laws of physics?_' I thought.

"Jan" another boy with a kind of bieberish style of hair said his gaze not leaving the ground in front of him.

"Jun-Roberto" the last boy said.

"Now will you tell us?" Ivan snapped.

"Circle you Circle you... where to begin..." I said

Not even five minutes later after I began telling the Circle you circle you story, Link came around the corner and I hid as best as I could.

He didnt seem to spot me...

"Sachi" I flinched as Ivan called my name. "why are you hiding?"

My eyes widened as link started over towards me.

Link's POV

I walked towards where I heard someone call out to sachi. She followed me? I peeked around a corner and saw no one. I shrugged and walked back off to where i was heading. Man was I hungry.

"Good to see ya again ivan" I shouted back entering the Coffee shop

Normal POV

I sighed as I came out of hiding. "Shhhhh Ivan. He doesnt know im following him."

Ivan smiled in a perverted way. "you like him dontcha"

"NO!" I snarled then stomped off towards the boats finding that King of Red Lions was there still. "Hows life being a boat?" I asked flopping down onto the dock once more.

"Boring."

"Awwww" I smiled.

"Its nearly getting dark" He observed.

"Sachi King of red Lions! Im back!" Link yelled, coming back with some food, drinks and something else.

The King of Red Lions and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing" I answered starting to eat.

That night...

Link was positioned over the edge of the boat.

"and that is why you should never eat before getting on a boat" The king of red lions said

I nodded in agreement. then sweatdropped when Link barfed again.

_Still dont know why i was sent here. But its all worth it_


End file.
